Mama Wolf Fierce & Flossy
by liana4SOWE
Summary: Mama Wolf Fierce & Flossy Things you need to know: - Bella left 6 years ago after Jacob "imprinted" on the Leah Clearwater. - She got over Edward after the cliff diving incident... lets just say she dont like his pale butt now. - She moved to her Mom's in Florida and has been there since... however when she told Jake, some pretty saucey things happened. -She's a mama now an
1. Prologue - Need to Know

**Mama Wolf | Fierce &amp; Flossy**

Things you need to know:

\- Bella left 6 years ago after Jacob "imprinted" on the Leah Clearwater.

\- She got over Edward after the cliff diving incident... lets just say she dont like his pale butt now.

\- She moved to her Mom's in Florida and has been there since... however when she told Jake, some pretty saucey things happened.

-She's a mama now and dang shes super cool! She know's her worth and her son is too cute (His names Luca)

-Yes, Jacob is Luca's father and shes not back to start trouble. Charlies got cancer and Mama Sue needs help with taking care of him.

Can she lay low? Will she even see Jacob of the pack? What happends when her son wants a daddy?

Follow Bella lead you on her amazing and far from mundane life of being a Mama Wolf | Fierce &amp; Flossy!

Disclaimer: All Stephanie Meyer's baby!

AN: This is all generally fun! No angsty no no, come on guys get smile wise! Haha so much fun PLUS Bella is sooo cool!


	2. Chapter 1 - Fly Me To The Moon

**AN: This story WATTPAD too! Much Love!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters in this story other then the ones I have obviously made up. All rights are held by the one and only Stephanie Meyer. Do not copy my story or I'll boot you! And don't be foolish enough to be a jerk and try and claim to be Mrs Meyer, fool. Don't mess with the top Mama Wolf - me.

**NOT EDITED

Chapter 1:

"Baby girl, If you don't get a move on now, you'll miss your flight!" Renee screamed from the bottom of the stairs as I was turning off the lights in my ensuite. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her nickname for me. Dang it Ma, I'm 22 for crying out loud; I haven't been a baby girl since I had Luca! Speaking of the devil and he shall appear... with his entire face covered in strawberry juice from the ones he ate.

Damn, my baby sure did love his strawberries; it was like an addiction for him, another limb that rested in his already pudgy stomach. I'm pretty sure that he would marry them if he could, that's how much he loves them.

My son's butch frame stretched up past my hips, his long dark brown locks were tied up in a French plait that had been slightly ruffled from him playing wrestling his Papa Gary.

He was wearing his favourite black and white rugby league shorts of the New Zealand Vodafone Warriors, along with the matching jersey. He loved his sports.

For a 4 and ¾ year old, he was a pretty big and when I say big, I mean a real butch baby. What can I say? My son loved his food... just like his mama hehe.

I knelt to the floor in front of him and sighed "Pudding, I thought I told you no more strawberries until we're in Forks with G-Pa?" I looked at him with an amused and disappointed smirk.

Luca looked up at me and pouted. Damn it! Him and that stupid pout that he got from his daddy!

Ugh. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Kill. Me. Now.

"But Mama, I pwomise it's not my fault! Papa pushed me into the bowl!" My little boy whined with fake tears glistening in his eyes. Dang, this kid was good. Like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles good. Ugh I'm doomed. Of course dad just happened to have strawberries just casually sitting on the bench, minding their own business tempting Satan himself! Gary spoilt his Grandson far too much.

I gave him a pointed look and held it for about 5 seconds before I saw one of those sunshine tears grace his chubby cheeks and quickly grabbed, blowing raspberries into his pudgy stomach. Luca screeched in delight, laughing up a storm as I continued to tickle his small form and unsuccessfully wiggling out of my grasp. Our tickle time soon turned into tackle time and his butch form had me pinned underneath his heavy butt that liked to rest itself on my stomach. Awesome.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, LORD HELP ME I'LL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN BY YOUR PONYTAILS TO THE AIRP-" Ma's ranting was cut off by my giggling toddler, who ploughed himself down the stairs and into nana legs, hearing their fits of laughter from up here.

I looked around my bedroom for the last time, trying to commit to memory the place I had called home for the past five years.

It was small and I shared it with Luca but I wouldn't have had it any other way. This was my sanctuary of forgetting about men and becoming a woman for once, I may have made a lot of mistakes but the best memories come from them.

I did a quick once over in the mirror and saw a woman you guys probably didn't recognise.

My skin was darker from tanning outside in the constant sun, curves and love handles graced fmy figure and I adored them.

This is the true essence of being a woman and a mother, to be 'all about that bass'.

I wasn't fat but I sure did have a big ass with a tiny frame up top. My once long, deep mahogany coloured hair was cropped to short blonde one length that sat on my shoulders and had that wavy look that gave it a little volume.

My outfit consisted of black leather tights and a cute knitted white jumper that had the whole off the shoulder thing.

I put on my over worn black and white chucks and tied my short hair into a tidy bun.

My vanity session was interrupted by very persistent mother who dragged me down the stairs against my protests and shoved me into the backseat of Gary's black 63' Chevy Impala.

Dang it, I loved this car, it was my favourite sibling. I know what you're thinking; what a freakin' weirdo eyeing up her dad's car like it's a very saucy and delectable Big Mac from McDonald's.

Ugh! Now I'm hungry! Damn you!

The drive to airport was pleasant anarchy; Luca wouldn't stop singing his favourite song 'All of me' by John Legend.

Now before you go off wondering how a 4 and ¾ year old would know of THE John Legend, well his mama's got awesome taste and lets face it, my kid's smart. Believe that.

As for the rest of us, Ma's pulling out her schedule on when our skype talks will be and when we'll be coming back down again.

Gary's too busy singing along with son to even think about what Ma's saying and I'm just sitting in my seat, trying not to have a panic attack.

What if I see Jacob? What will he say? Will he be mad once he meets Luca? Will he hate me? Oh Lord please, I don't think I could handle it if he hated me. What if he's so inlove with Leah that he doesn't even... care? Did he even notice I'm gone?

My thoughts are interrupted as we pull up to the entrance. Gary cuts the engine and the silence that follows is so intense that no even son is talking. I look at mum, see her daydream at the tissue box infront of her.

My gaze goes to Gary who I catch staring at me worriedly, wondering If I'm going to tell M or not. I sigh and feel defeated, I know I have to and she may not like it, but it's not about me anymore. It's what's best for Luca.

"Ma..." I start, looking worriedly over at Gary who gives me and encouraging smile and take it as a push to "man up" and just say it as even as I can...

"I'm going to introduce son to Jacob."

She freezes amongst her fidgeting and I swear I saw a tear fall down her fragile face. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have told her! She's probably going to freak out and give me another long lecture about how if I see him, that I'll become zombie-Bella again which will hurt son yada yada yada. Which in turn will make us miss our fli- "Okay, Hun"

My jaw hits the floor. Did I hear her right? I look at Gary and he grins, I can't believe she's being supportive, I mean she's the one person who's seen all my ugly after Jacob and she's okay with it? Where is my mother and who is this being that has replaced her?!

"Oh baby, don't look at me like that! You're Luca's mother, only you know what's best for him. If you honestly believe this is what he needs, then I'm okay with it." I blink. I am literally speechless.

Where is the overbearing, overprotective mama bear that comes out even at the mention of Jacob?!

I finally regain my senses and grin widely at my mum, gosh, she sure is a bundle but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I unbuckle myself and lean over her seat, hugging her from behind.

"I love you Ma, you're the best." She smiles sweetly at me and gives me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. Ew Ma, growse.

I turn to Gary and do the same to him, he may have been with my mum for only a couple of years, but he treated her like a queen and practically adopted me as his own flesh and blood.

He absolutely adores Luca and was his Papa, he spoilt my little snot far too much.

We all pile out of the car as I snag a stray trolley for our suitcases and bags. Score! I do a little flip inside as I bring it over to my little family who are wrapped up in eachother, showering Luca with lots of sweet kisses and cuddles. My son being himself, loved the attention and basked in it as if it were a bath full of strawberries. My kid's a little looney.

I pile on our luggage and place Luca in his kiddy seat in the trolley, turn and say goodbye to my constant parents of six years and head into the airport.

Next stop: Fork, Washington

Greeeaaaaaaaat.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cheif's Smoulder

DISCLAIMER: Obviously it's not mine.

I breathed in the wet and musky air of Forks, Washington and smile. Dang I missed this place, I was so captivated in its nature-like scent that I almost didn't see Seth pushing a very happy Dad over to us, holding a sign that read:

"My two little puddings". I grinned at him, as a silent tear ran down my now pudgy cheeks. My gaze swept to my son's sleeping form on my shoulder, and pushed my new trolley (which i had to fight for against this witch of a lady who apparently needed it to carry her "possessions and treasures" -.- I swear people get more conceited everyday) to my little family.

'Hey Daddy!' I squealed and knelt down to kiss his cheek and dropped a sleeping Luca into his lap.

'Hey Princess! Hows my two babies doing? Happy to be home?' I grinned at dad, he always did love it when me and baby boy was here.

"Yeah, I do to be honest" His grin stretched even wider and he began to tell me all about what been happening since i'd last visited... which was a couple months ago.

Apparently, Leah got married last weekend. Yay for me. But what shocked me was that dad didn't say whether it was Jake or not which kind of bothered me.

Dad knew i didn't mind if he talked about him, i wasnt as starstruck as i once was. I looked over at Seth and grinned like a big idiot. He was by far the best sibling i could of ever had and he would always make me giggle and laugh. He gave me the same goofy grin and pulled me into his massive arms.

I snuggled into the warmth his body gave and sighed, I missed my brother. I looked up at him and smiled "I missed you little brother".

Seth looked down and kissed the top of my forehead, and whispered "I always miss you belladrone"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid name for me, just because i was a drone once doesn't mean i'll become one again. I love myself more then that. We walked towards Seth's dark green Toyota truck and climbed in, after buckling in a still asleep Luca and placing all my bags in the boot, Seth had already strapped in Dad in the back seat next to son, I hopped into the passenger seat. My brother started the car and off we went to our house... in Forks... Oh Lord, please help me get through this!

The drive to dad's house was a long one, and thankfully enough, nobody talked. It was a nice comfortable silence between me, dad and son... but Seth looked anxious, he was gripping the steering wheel super tight and his eyes showed alertness and fragility.

I leant over and patted his arm "Whats up bro? You okay?" He looks at me and smiles "Nothing sis, I just missed you is all. No cause for alarm." I took a look closer at his face and saw the bags under his eyes, his shoulders were slightly slumped and the spark in his smile looked almost dead.

I wondered what was up but thought to leave it. Seth would come to me if he really wanted me to know.

I looked behind me at Dad and smiled, he was fast asleep with his arm over Luca's seat. It looked so cute, so I took a photo of it and made it my wallpaper on my Samsung Galaxy s4, knowing son would want to see it later.

We continued driving past an endless sea of green: Green trees, green grass and a green... tower? Wow, I guess Forks had a little makeover while i was gone... if only it was for the best. We finally swerved our way through town and stopped at a diner.

And before you ask, no not the one we always went to. Cindy's was owned by mama Sue's sister Aunt Cindra. This is important cause we get the family discount: free food! Yes! Of course, me being the generous soul that I am, simply could not pass up the opportunity to receive such a blessing. Hehe.

We woke up dad and placed him in his seat while he carried my sleeping son in his arms. Walking through the doors of the diner, son finally woke up groggily and stared at the men who had him. He looked like he was going to cry for me until he realised it was his G-Pa holding him.

"G-PAAAAAA! I MISSED YOU!" Luca screamed loud enough to have the whole diner turn their attention to us. OMG seriously son? I love you but dang it! I was tryna keep a low profile, there aint no way thats happening now.

I looked around and caught different stares: glares, confusion, happiness and sympathy? Did i see that right? Maybe im just to blind to actually see the expression on Jessica's face. I smile sheepishly at everyone and lead us to a table by the windows in the middle.

Whispers of gossip started off the noise in the diner and slowly, pleasant noise filled the awkwardness in the room. I instantly relaxed and settled son next to Dad, while he babbled about his favorite teddy mickey mouse... that held a basket full of strawberries. Seriously.

"So honey, are you going to tell Jake about son as soon as we get back?" Dad gave me a knowing look while Seth nodded in agreement, son just looked at me calmly and smiled. Oh heeeeck no, I will not get peer pressured by the males in my family. Nope. Nada. No chance there mate.

"Uhhhh well my main priority right now is settling son, so definitely not today but who knows, tomorrow might be perfect." I gave them a half smile, hoping it was enough for them not to badger me about it for hopefully the next ten years. Ha Ha HA! Boy was I wrong.

Daddy gave me a look. Now when I say he gave me a look, I mean THE look which is formerly known as 'The Cheif smoulder'. His eyes would narrow, his cheeks would be pulled in and the crinkles in his face would harden.

To add more fuel to the fire, he would sit up straight and fold his arms across the table; which would be ridiculously tense. This look alone scared the Devil out of so many delinquents at my former school, it would only take a minute before the sorry soul would cough up his candy like a kid caught stealing from their old granny may.

Dang, my daddy was good. I eventually gave in and did a big dramatic sigh.

'Fine fine FINE! You win, dammit!' Daddy scrunched up his nose and his eyes narrowed even further.

'Don't you dare curse young lady! You may be an adult now but your still my baby and I will not have my daughter cussing like a heathen! Especially around her son!'

I looked down at my hands, ashamed. He was right and just like the other fools who thought they had bested my dad, I coughed up my lollies in a minute flat. Ugh. Stupid men.

'I'm sorry daddy, your right' I mumbled and gave a sheepish smile. Daddy lasted two seconds before his face broke out into a big grin and nodded. I grinned back, knowing that despite everything, he would always love me.

My gaze trailed down from his smile to the empty space in his arms. My eyes bulged and I panicked instantly, mimicking a mama hen desperately searching for her lost duckling. I swear I checked every corner, every crevice until i heard a loud, bubbly laugh and I knew... that slimy little slink sneaked into his Aunt Cindy's kitchen and we all know what for! Boy, he's gonna get it when i see hi-

What I find shocks me to no end and I am literally frozen in my spot. My eyes are locked on the toned, muscled arm that held my son close to his chest, with strawberries in the other. My mind is screaming 'what the heck is he doing here?' while my conscious is coming to terms with knowing that "laying low from all things Jacob Black" was impossible.

Oh popsicles.

AN: A lil cliffy... Who is it?! Send me your links and let me know what yah think! I want to hear who you guys think it is!


	4. Chapter 3 - Brother Bear

**Disclaimer:** All SM's, this story was purely created out of the love I have for the wolf pack #TeamSeth !

_AN: MERRY XMAAAAS! Since I've got some really awesome feedback from both Fanfiction &amp; Wattpad, I've decided to gift you with this ;) If you guys want to know anything about the story, feel free to mail me! I won't be posting without reviews so please REVIEW! Gimme something to work on._

**~ Le Story ~**

A deep baritone laugh sprang life into my frozen feet and I remembered why I was in here and boy, was mama mad.  
'Lucas Elias Swan! Do you have any Idea how worried I was?! I searched the entire Diner, worried that you had disappeared and that I would never see my baby boy again! Now, you get your little behind over to me and explain yourself' I half screeched half yelled at my pudgy little boy that was currently being held by Jacob's brother, Embry.

Now before yall start yelling at me about being a bad mother and how I shouldn't be so firm with him, you better know that he knows the rules. I'm not a strict mother, however I have my rules and If yall don't like that, yall can exit my story cause I, personally Do. Not. Care. You might not know what it is to have someone take away your baby but I do and that's a story for another time.

My son wriggled out of his not-beknownst-to-him Uncle and quickly waddled over to me, and dang he looked so cute doing so. It was like he all of a sudden had two left feet and was just learning to walk. Ugh. I'm doomed, this boy is sure to be a heartbreaker when he grows up.  
_"Just like his daddy" _a small voice whispered in the back of my mind but I chose to ignore it.  
My eyes watered as I looked down at him, he wrapped his arms around my legs and buried his face into my stomach, almost like he wanted to go back in. Uh uh, that ain't gon' happen ANYTIME soon.

'I's sorry mama, pwease don't be mwad at mwe. I dus' wan'ed my stawbewwies' his thick, tiny voice whispered into my stomach and his eyes watered.  
I held my resolve for about two seconds before I scooped him up and put his head in the crook of my neck, rocking him whilst whispering sweet nothings into his small ears. I smiled to myself, even when I am mad at my baby, I love him too much to stay mad and you know what? It's been this way even when I was with his daddy, that man knew how to make me smile.

We stood like that for what seemed like eternity until a deep, masculine cough brought us back into the real world. I looked directly at Embry and saw the look of pure and utter shock turn into one of the most heated glares I have ever seen.  
Oh no. I know that look, that's big brother Embry's signature "You're-in-trouble-so-you-better-be-ready-for-a-lecture" look's and everybody knows you CANNOT with hold any truths when he is in that mood. I looked towards the ceiling and sighed, sending a silent prayer of protection over the next course of events.

We stood staring at each other for a long time, not saying anything just having a staring contest. Awesome. Each minute that went by increased the tension in the room tenfold.  
It was if Embry had a million things to say to me but not one word escaped his lips.  
I then realized I needed to give him a minute to adjust, so I took the time to size him up and boy, did he look good.

He had a grey tight fitted v-neck shirt on that showed off his very muscular arms and it was clear there was some well defined abs underneath that excuse for a shirt.  
His jeans were black and had that whole almost fitted yet not fitted style that fit snugly on his well defined legs.  
Overall, he was just a walking statue of man-muscle that would have any girl swoon over him.  
However, he was slightly blood and my son's Uncle so that just… EW!

We continued to stare at each other for a while longer until son started sucking noisily on a strawberry that he had acquired.  
We both looked down at son and laughed, my baby had some little magic tricks up his sleeve because I know he had none in his hand when he came to hug me.

'Well Bella, you got a special boy right here and I've got to say, I'd never thought I'd see the day when selfish ole' Bella would be a mom, a good one at that too.' Embry broke the silence and spoke the words I'd never thought I'd hear from him: that I'm doing **_good._**  
"However, this situation is something that needs to be discussed baby sister. You know I love you, but you can't blame me for wanting to slap you round the head a bit especially since I've missed all of my favourite nephews life so far. Now THAT is an issue." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Em.

There is one thing you need to know about Embry: He is extremely honest, to the point where I think it is practically impossible for him to ever be deceitful. Yeah. It's that bad.  
But that's why I love him, instead of being babied or coddled over, he can look you in the eye, read you like a book then give your little fairytale an ending.  
That's my brother for yah, a big ole bag of real and you know that once you've got his trust and love, he's got your back no matter what!

"I know brother bear, but can we do this another time? I've gotta feed my baby." I pleaded with him, actually needing to feed my big baby and hoping I could buy some time to get my story straight.  
Em looked me in the eyes and practically read my soul before nodding his head and turning around to go out the back door.  
I was about to walk back into the dining area when he called my name "Bella! I expect you at my house tonight for dinner, alright? Have the wife cook up some good food. Oh! You better bring your lasagne to, I've been waiting 5 damn long years for another taste of your magical food."

I chuckled and smiled at my brother, before nodding my head and promising we'll be there. I walked back to my little family who had questions galore pounced on me before I even sat down. I explained to them what happened and Daddy smiled, while Seth plastered a small fake smile that I happily ignored before sitting down and eating the food my family ordered for me and son.

I sent a little prayer into Heaven saying thank you for giving me more time.

Now, that damn dinner tonight… and we all know it ain't just with Embry and his wife.

It's the whole pack.

Ohhhhh shnuggermuffins!

AN: Review and I'll update! What do you guys reckon will happen at the dinner?  
Super sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with NOOOO internet but I have it now so much love to yall! Oh and have a super duper CHRISTMAS! (I'm in NZ so if its not xmas, then…. pre-xmas gift?)


End file.
